


Spirit

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi 2017, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: A short piece detailing Mark's thoughts about Sebastian.





	Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly on the fly due to a comment about Martian from a friend. "I just love that you could see Seb waiting, he wanted this, he wanted a hug. And he got one."

Mark wakes up one morning and and finds he literally cannot move.

Sebastian is cuddled into him, arms wrapped around him and nose pressed against his neck, a peaceful expression on his face.

The season had been tough on him, Mark knows this. To go from the top of the Championship to having it snatched from him? Awful.

Sebastian had been through it, and yet still managed to smile and joke. He still managed to be a ray of sunshine when others wanted to tear him down. Sebastian never let them win.

It was something Mark admired about him, something he adored. Sebastian had a spirit that he knew could never be broken.

Silently he ran a hand gently through his hair, watching as Sebastian unconsciously leaned into his touch.

Sebastian looked younger in his sleep, more like the excitable young man he had been teammates with all those years ago.

Silently Mark pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him tighter towards him, making Sebastian nuzzle in more closely.

Sebastian’s fighting spirit would never break. Mark would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
